1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fundus camera for photographing a fundus of an eye to be examined.
2. Description of Related Art
A fundus camera having a fixation target (fixation light) guiding a line of sight of an examinee (the eye to be examined) has been known, and it is configured such that the fixation target is movable to a desired position for presenting it in order to photograph a peripheral portion of the fundus. Further, as this kind of fundus camera, such has been proposed that a fixation target image is optically or electrically synthesized and displayed with a fundus image on a monitor for observation, whereby the position for presenting the fixation target can be confirmed.
The fundus camera described above has flexibility in placing the fixation target at a position for presenting it. However, in the case where the examiner intends to photograph the fundus at a position (including an angle) where the fixation target has been previously presented, it is difficult for him to bring the fixation target back to that position. Accordingly, there has been a problem that photographing is a time-consuming task.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and has an object to overcome the above problems and to provide a fundus camera which enables an examiner to easily place a position for presenting the fixation target at an intended position.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a fundus camera comprises an observation optical system having an objective lens and a photographic element for photographing a fundus of an eye to be examined via the objective lens, the fundus being illuminated by illumination light for observation, a monitor on which an image of the photographed fundus is displayed, a fixation-target presenting optical system for presenting a fixation target via the objective lens so that the fixation target is visually identified by the eye, a fixation-target moving unit by which a position for presenting the fixation target is moved to a desired position, a first display control unit by which the position of the fixation target to be moved is superposed on the fundus image to be displayed on the monitor, and a second display control unit by which a guide index for moving the fixation target is displayed at a desired position on the monitor.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.